The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various locking covers for thermostats have been attempted that enclose substantially the entire thermostat, and thus have to deal with the problem of inadequate flow of air into and out of the cover for sensing temperature. The barrier to air flow necessarily makes the thermostat less responsive to actual temperature changes in the room. The present construction of thermostat cases, especially for digital and programmable thermostats, typically is wall-mounted, and includes a sub-base on which the thermostat is removably connected. Such sub-base mounting systems permit the thermostat to be removed by persons who may attempt to change the thermostat's settings.